


Dummy

by riacte



Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: “Ren!” False burst out before she could think. “You literally just walked past me, you dummy!”-False dies in MCC12 Sands of Time and Ren has to revive her. Except he doesn't know how.(A retelling of actual stuff that happened in the MCC12 Aqua Axolotls stream)
Relationships: falsesymmetry & rendog
Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Dummy

A loud ominous _clang!_ echoed through the area, telling the Sands of Time participants that more of their precious time had slipped away. A wounded False hurried towards the center of the temple, her health alarmingly low after her fight with the pillagers. Instinctively, she wanted to call Ren for help. Ren was the “sandman” and thus would always be at the center to look after their sand timer. However, she knew Ren would have zero items that would be of use to her— he was just there to collect sand and refill the timer. False grunted and winced at the scratches on her skin. She was on her own now. 

Since time was of omega importance, False didn’t want to waste her time healing. She decided to enter a safer-looking corridor in hopes she could find more loot and coins that would allow them to win the game. A trembling hand held a torch as she took one step then another. Blood trickled from her injured arm to the dusty stone floor, leaving behind a sickening trail of red. Her breath came out in shallow pants and False bit on her lip. False just had to hold on for a little longer— her body would heal soon—

Zombies. A hoard of zombies appeared from the dark depths of the temple, and False readied her sword. She fought valiantly and ignored the pain throbbing from her wounds. Her vision was spinning and her limbs felt weak but she _had_ to continue. 

She killed one zombie. False clutched her heaving chest and she continued to fight. She knew she was pushing it, but she couldn’t let her team down (even though they were probably placing 10th.)

Something stabbed her in the back and False yelped. It was one of the pillagers from before! “He’s following me! What the heck-“

— and then everything turned black.

False was suddenly thrown in a dark and damp place, her limbs tightly pressing against the walls. She half-expected to hear her frantic breathing in such a cramped place, but she heard nothing but the distant yells of her teammates. Ah, that was right, she couldn’t breathe because _she was **dead**. _

False squinted and wished she could see clearly. The only thing in her vision was a blur of aqua light, the aura around her teammates that remained visible through solid blocks. A chill descended over her numb body and False was unpleasantly reminded of being Demised. Instead of a heartbeat, she could hear the jarring clang of the sand timer which rumbled through her body and rattled her bones. Gosh, her senses were a mess right now. 

False felt like she was underwater— disconnected and detached from the real world. A familiar voice floated in the air. False concentrated on the voice and gradually made out words.

_“Falsie, I can bring you back, right?”_

Ren’s voice was echoey and False had no idea where he was. She attempted to move but she couldn’t. Slowly, slowly, she managed to part her frozen and bloodless lips. 

“He followed me! Th-the bow guy followed me!” She spluttered out. “He’s gonna be in the middle, watch out!”

_(That was right— even after False died, she was still worried for her friends’ safety. Even more so than her own safety.)_

There was silence for a short while. The temperature seemed to drop with every second. False waited. And waited. Then Ren spoke up. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the words she wanted to hear.

_“How? How do I bring you back?”_

“Put sand- put sand in me. Sacrifice sand to save me,” False replied, stammering slightly. Why was she so anxious? “Ren, I’m over here. Turn around; you’ll see my glow.” 

If False still had a heartbeat, she was certain her heart would jump out of her chest. She’d just lost coins, which would affect their ranking, and she was _dead_ and it didn’t feel nice at all. Not to mention Ren was sure taking his sweet time to find her location. False’s eyes darted around impatiently. Ren’s aqua glow indicated he was nowhere near her. _Ahh, well._

“You’re going the wrong way,” False informed him. The blue aura around Ren came closer and closer and False breathed a sigh of relief. She could even hear Ren’s footsteps. Good, he was coming! He was going to save her—

Then Ren turned and went up the stairs and away from False. 

False stared. And stared again. She glanced at the aqua glow that was currently above her. There was no way Ren could have missed that, right? _No **way** , _right?

Ren’s voice confirmed her suspicions. Literally a metre above her, Ren asked, “ _How do I get there?”_

False could _not_ believe it. She was equal parts scared, amused, and mildly frustrated. Just mildly. (One could never stay mad at the Ren Diggity Dog for long.) “Ren!” False burst out before she could think. “You literally just walked past me, _you dummy_!” False added the last two words rather crossly. A few seconds later, after she realized how silly and childish she sounded. She gave a little embarrassed giggle. Ren also chuckled, probably entertained upon hearing the mighty False panic and calling her teammate a “dummy”. Good thing he knew how to take a joke. 

… Maybe being dead was really taking its toll on her. False was straight up panicking. She heard Ren dump some sand in front of her and in a flash, the clock ticked and warm blood flooded back to her body. False wriggled her limbs and exhaled, relieved to be alive again. The darkness dissipated and a figure appeared in the mellow light. Ren, wearing an awkward grin and leather armour, stretched out a hand and helped False up. Ren’s hand, although covered with sand, was warm and made False feel safe and secure. False smiled up at the friend she called a “dummy”. The peace lasted for half a second before the twang of an arrow caught their attention. False, ever ready, drew out her sword and charged towards the pillagers. “You’re gonna get shot yourself in a moment!” she turned around to call out to Ren.

False could hear Ren struggle to hit the pillagers. He was probably a bit taken by surprise since he didn’t expect the “sandman” had to fight mobs. False had to protect Ren from danger. She rapidly finished off the mobs and tossed her golden hair behind her back. “Okay, I got them. Don’t worry about these guys.”

Ren was still chuckling, dorky smile on his face. His eyes nervously darted up to False. “Sorry about that.”

Now that the immediate danger was over, False could clearly see how frightened and distressed she was. It was pretty embarrassing, but hilarious. She also laughed along with Ren. “I’m so panicked!” she exclaimed. “I literally died! And you took so long! Some sort of ‘sandman’ you are!” she teased him.

As False sprinted towards the nearest corridor to hunt for more coins, she heard Ren jokingly grumble, “Listen, I’m focusing on sand, okay? Don’t bring all the stress into my life right now. _Geez._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> "I love MCC9 Blue Bats, MCC11 Lime Liches and Cub," I say into the microphone. The crowd cheers, and I continue to write MORE fic about friendship between two (2) specific people. 
> 
> This series is called "Hermits in MCC". But it's literally just RenFalse RenFalse RenFalse friendship-
> 
> NO JK FOR REAL I LOVE THOSE TEAMS it's just... every time I remember Ren and False are teamed up like every single MCC my heart just... can't take it okay?? I'M JUST!!! THEM!!
> 
> Yeah I totally looped False calling Ren a dummy like ten times. I think I'm okay. I would give links to Ren and False's streams but VODs on Twitch are gone in like... 60 days so I'll link [Grian's YouTube stream](https://youtu.be/7Z7Bl8qJpQI?t=8215). Timestamp is 2:16:55. 
> 
> Ohh never mind I'm also gonna link False and Ren's streams. False's is [here](https://www.twitch.tv/videos/803076577), start watching around 2:32:30 for context. Ren's is [here](https://www.twitch.tv/videos/803084421), timestamp is 2:26:49.
> 
> Hope you liked this lol :D


End file.
